yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Akashi Juro
Don't Mess With Me 'First Name' Akashi 'Last Name' Juro 'IMVU Name' Keizumai 'Nicknames' None yet 'Age' 16 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'8 'Weight' 141lbs 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Akashi has a strange and exetremely intimidating personality. He carries a cerain respect for his gnag and for his teamates and has utter faith in their abilites. He has a strong winner-mentality , for him winning is every thing in life and losers are denied. Akashi has never known defeat so he takes winning for granted saying that winning is given to him thus lost sense in victory. For him his skills and power is absolute and gets violent when any one tries to oppose him , he will not tolerate anyone who opposes him looking down on him or to speak to him in a derisive manner , often saying the only one's who are allowed to look him in the eyes are those who serve him and all others should know their place even his parents. Akashi not a fun guy and should not be fucked with and often takes things to the extreme. Though this side of him isn't his real self he keeps his real self locked away deep in the depths of his mind but he willing let his other self take charge so he says locked up. Apperance Akashi has a rather small stature standing at only five eight. He has spiky red hair and large eyes with vertical pupils. His eyes are also 5962a3c92866f9c317a06cd322395d63-d5eks8c.png 13624594346313_f.jpg|The Real Akashi Akashi_manga.JPG akashi_no_bed_head_by_seijuurouakashi-d6iglpe.png|Middle School akashi_seijuro_by_kabise-d7drayz.png akashi_seijuro_by_kjmarkely-d6qy5x9.png|Know Your Place akashi_seijuro_smile_by_seijuurouakashi-d6hh9ih.png|12 years old akashi_signature_by_ksop-d5h1pxy.png freshman_captain___akashi_seijuro_by_wiiwiipyon-d5pjamt.png Akashi Juro.jpg images9.jpg kuroko_no_basuke_260___akashi_seijuro_the_zone_by_bymatsukase2000-d7i19rv.png|"Don't Fuck with Me" Heteromatic color one being Red and the other being a yellow/orange color. Though he has a small size his body is pretty well built and he's a lot strong than he may look. he often wears formal wear usually a suit without the jacket but when he wants he'll wear something noraml like jeans and a t-shirt though he often wear's his teams jersey wear doing so. Pysiology Akashi unbeknown to him has the blood of Akuma Tetsu running through him and the blood of a Woman Known as Shizuka Noi. Akashi has the blood of a Transcended Nephelam inside of him this allows for him to do many unbelieveable things, such as having multiple blades jammed in him at once and not die but rather walk around like it was nothing, his healing abilities are beyond comperhansion and his pyshical(speed, strenght etc... ) ,mental, and sensory attributes far exceed that of a humans, Akashi has also gained his fathers immunities, Akashi mother was Succubus making him a inccubus with this he gains a almost supernatural type beauty and attract the opposite sex alot much like his Half Brother, Akira Tetsu. These things agian aren't know to him. Akashi is excatly 75% or 3/4 Demon with the remaining 25% or 1/4 Being Human because of this a good protion of his power is deluted and toned down. Allignment A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself or promote order. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself or promote order. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall promote you and your comrades. 6. You shall follow the law(when he feels like it). 7. You shall betray others. 8. You shall not aid criminals or those who protect the weak unless he gains in someway from it. 9. You shall use the law to advance yourself and your comrades. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited order in society. 'Clan & Rank' K-N1N3$- Alpha High school grade sophmore 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' None yet 'Occupation' Student Basketball Team(Pg) \\Absolute// (Band)) 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Kendo"The Way Of The Sword" Flow Of Battle: Sei 'Chi Base' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chi Form Chi Manipulation: The ability to manipulate the flow of one's physical energy. A physical variation of Life-Force Manipulation and comparable to Aura Manipulation. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. 'Weapon of Choice' His Hands His Katana Parents Mother: Shizuka Noi(though he knows her as Sarah Juro) Father: Akuma Tetsu (Unknown to him, Never Met him) Allies/Enemies Allies: K-N1N3$ Enemies: None Yet 'Background' Akashi hasn't had a hard life it was pretty normal infact well normal for a rich kid. Everything he did had to be perfect he always had to present himself accordingly to keep the imageof his famliy but other than the stress of his parent his life hasn't been bad. PeakHuman System *Maximum Brain Capacity *100 Percent Muscle Usage Roleplay Selection '\\Absolute// Music' MAD OR DIE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cFziJV1jWI 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:3rd Gen Category:3rd Gen RPC